


Мутная вода

by ni_a_pteros



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9499577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ni_a_pteros/pseuds/ni_a_pteros
Summary: Иногда она думает — почему именно Джим?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: [Собака Серая](http://www.diary.ru/member/?2850357)

Джим-Джим-Джим.  
Джим-Джим-Джим.  
Ну же, Джим. Где же ты, Джим. Я найду тебя.  
Барбара закрывает глаза, ощущая каждую крошку туши на ресницах, каждую блёстку на веках, запах духов и лака для волос, и пожара, и крови, и напевает.  
Джим-Джим-Джим.  
Ты не спрячешься. Больше нет. Нет.  
Иногда она думает — почему именно Джим? Почему не Табита, почему не Рене, не те безликие, что были ещё раньше, почему Джим. Возможно, он просто больше всех желал видеть её счастливой.  
Барбара тонула в мутной воде, трепыхаясь вяло и беспомощно. Погружаясь всё глубже. Жижа заливалась в рот и в ноздри.  
Надо быть хорошей, надо улыбаться, надо вести себя как подобает, надо любить крошку Джима.  
Хорошая дочь. Хорошая подруга. Хорошая невеста. Хорошая распорядительница галереи.  
Улыбайся, держи спину прямо, выгляди безупречно, юбки выше колена не более чем на ладонь, не пей больше пары бокалов полусладкого шампанского.  
И плевать, что ты предпочитаешь одеваться, как шлюха, и пить текилу до тех пор, пока тебя не затянет в чёрную дыру без мыслей и воспоминаний.  
...Что ж, хотя бы с родителями она расквиталась.  
Оказалось проще оттолкнуться от дна, чем пытаться удержаться на поверхности, не умея плавать.  
Возможно, просто Джима сильнее всего хотелось сломать. В нём тоже жило это — темнота, страх, боль, отвращение, отчаяние, вина. Но он всё никак не желал тонуть.  
Не желал тонуть даже вместе с ней, Барбарой.  
Барбара представляет, что переламывает его пополам, двумя пальцами, как ножку бокала. Дробит каблуком, разбивая хрупкое стекло, как фотографию в рамке. Бьёт битой, молотком, топором, руками.  
Сдохни-сдохни-сдохни. Захлебнись наконец.  
Ну же, Джим.  
Джим-Джим-Джим.  
Вернись ко мне. Спаси меня. Спрячь меня ото всех.  
Спрячь меня от меня самой.  
Барбара представляет себе их дом. Новый, другой, настоящий. Уютный золотистый свет солнца из окна, бархатистые светлые шторы, пушистые ковры, по которым можно ходить босиком. Запах её духов и запах Джима.  
Барбара представляет, как его тёплые, широкие, жёсткие ладони приподнимают её лицо, стирают слёзы, может быть. Почему нет? Как накрывают её глаза, обещая сюрприз.  
Как обхватывают её шею и сжимают.  
Пара мучительных секунд, мутная тёплая вода заливается в горло и в нос.  
И конец.  
...Останови меня, Джим. Свяжи, прикуй наручниками к батарее, заставь меня остановиться. Заставь меня.  
Сделай меня счастливой.  
Сделай меня счастливой, Джим.  
Пожалуйста.  
Джим-Джим-Джим.  
Джим-Джим-Джим.  
Однажды тебе некуда будет бежать.


End file.
